The present invention relates generally to bowstring release techniques.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,509,497 describes a bowstring release mechanism that includes a triggered-latch mechanism affixed to a sheet of resilient, non-stretchable material. The sheet is shaped to overlie the palm of an archer's hand and to be strapped around the wrist, and has a thumbhole. Many other bowstring release devices with triggers or hand- or wrist-engaging parts for holding release devices have been proposed, including, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,845,752; 4,539,968; 4,854,293; 4,981,128; 5,439,231; 5,937,841; 5,937,842; 6,205,991; 6,481,431; and 6,484,710.
It would be advantageous to have improved techniques relating to bowstring release.